


Rami having dinner with you and his other 13 wives

by Seaside_Rendezvous



Series: Rami and his thirteen wives [1]
Category: Alcatraz (TV), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mr. Robot (TV), Rami Malek - Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaside_Rendezvous/pseuds/Seaside_Rendezvous
Summary: Alright, for those of you who may not know, I created a Rami Malek Discord server (here's the link if you'd like to join: https://discord.gg/dHfcw8X ) and over there we were talking about how nice it would be if we could all be married to Rami and have a casual dinner at our Park Avenue apartment…. So I figured it might be fun to write a fic where you, the reader, get to be the new rookie wife who's just getting introduced to us! It's niche but it's just for kicks. Enjoy!Also, I'm sorry if I overdid it with the tags, I just didn't know what other fandoms to put it in. If you have any constructive criticisms, let me know!





	Rami having dinner with you and his other 13 wives

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said, this is pretty niesche, I still hope someone out there finds it entertaining thought!
> 
> Y/n: Your Name  
y/f/c: Your favourite colour

Your heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour as you walked through the streets of Manhattan. It was a beautiful September evening, the weather was just right, no chilly breeze to whip at the hem of your (y/f/c) mini dress. You were still shaking a leaf however, squeezing your Gucci handbag to the point where you were afraid you'd break the leather. 

"Don't be nervous," Rami whispered in your ear, gently caressing your forearm. He looked divine, of course, with his lavender silk shirt and his marine blue slacks. He borrowed the outfit from a photoshoot he'd done a few months ago, and to your disdain kept the gold chain they gave him. "You look like a mob boss!" you'd texted him when he sent you a picture of what he was wearing. Thank God he sent you that picture though, it gave you enough time to change. When he said 'casual dinner' you didn't think he meant Gucci. 

"The girls love Gucci," he explained over text. He called his wives "the girls," which you thought gave them a mystical air and also made them more intimidating. You didn't know much about them other than the fact that there were thirteen of them, and that they were dying to meet you. 

You'd never been part of a polyamorous relationship before, which was one of the thousands of reasons why you were nervous. Aside from the typical: what if they didn't like you? What if you called one by a different name and they exiled you immediately? The thought of them laughing at you and pointing at the door made you shake more violently. 

"Okay," Rami said, stopping in his tracks and taking a hold of you with both arms, "what's going on? Tell me."

"What? Isn't it normal for a new girl to be terrified?" you said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Y/n," Rami said softly, "they're going to love you. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you like the same things they like… _ me _," he said, gesturing at himself and making you laugh. He always made you laugh, "it's going to be okay, trust me."

He then tilted your chin up and closed the gap between you with a kiss. He was the best kisser you've ever known, soft and gentle while still having an underlying fiery passion. You always thought his kisses were magic, in the way that no matter what they could always make you feel better. 

He broke it off, kissing you on the forehead, "we're gonna be late," he said with a mischievous smile, "and the girls hate waiting for dinner…especially Claire, she goes nuts."

"That's… the one that writes scripts, right?" you asked, racking your brain, "the one that's always trying to get you star in that movie where you runaway and become a hermit?"

"Yes," he says with a laugh, "see? You already know their names!" 

You didn't want to tell him it was a shot in the dark.

You finally arrived at a massive building on Park Avenue. The doorman greeted you and directed you towards the elevators.

The magic from Rami's kiss began to wear off as you went all the way up to the penthouse. You watched the small hand on the marker at the top signal each floor you passed, making your heart beat progressively faster. 

Then there was a small _ ding! _And the doors opened. 

"I hope Anita made plenty," Rami said, referencing their maid, "I'm starving."

He opened the door and walked you into a gorgeous foray with marbled floors and cream colored walls. Walking further revealed a large living room area with lavender coaches and sofas on top of a handmade wooden rug. Everything was lavender, the curtains, the ornamental edges of the ceiling, even the stones at the fireplace. 

"Look up," Rami said, pointing upwards.

"Jesus Christ," you whispered, looking up at the beautiful frescos on the ceiling. They were all depictions of Rami in roles he'd played throughout his career. You recognized all of them, Snafu's lopsided grin, Webb Porter caressing his violin, Freddie with his mic stand, Elliot with his black hoodie and vacant expression. 

"Caroline painted it," Rami explained, "It's a little extravagant, I know, but she's so talented I thought what better place for her work than up there?"

Your neck was starting to hurt from looking up but you couldn't stop staring at it. It was mesmerizing. 

"Let's go meet them, shall we?" Rami said, looping his arm in yours.

He walked over to the end of the living room, to a pair of large white doors. He slid them open to reveal an enchanting dining room with a ridiculously long table. Fourteen women were seated, all beautiful, all talking vividly amongst themselves under the light of a massive chandelier. Soft baroque music played underneath their conversations. The youngest seemed to be seventeen, the eldest in her early thirties, and the rest somewhere in between. They were dressed in a variety of different styles, from cocktail dresses and fur coats to blouses to mini dresses… they all had small gold necklaces with their names written in the pendants. 

Once they became aware of your presence, the girls shushed each other and turned to face you. They all smiled warmly at you. 

"Y/n, these are Sarah, Caroline, Beth, Claire, Elijah, Sunna, Kenna, Carly, Whitney, Brittany, Katie, Raquel and Annalisa," he said, naming them in the order in which they were seated, starting from the left and going all the way around. 

"Hi!" Claire said with a small wave. She seemed to be one of the youngest, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. 

Rami approached the head of the table. There was an empty seat to his right, and he pulled the chair out for you, then motioned for you to sit down. 

"We always let the rookies sit next to him," a beautiful woman whispered. She was sitting to your right, drop dead gorgeous, with long, wavy brown hair that fell on her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall. Her dress flowed down her body enveloping her figure in orange and yellow flames. Her necklace read: _ Annalisa _. "You can switch seats later if you like."

You let out the breath you didn't realize you'd been holding, relieved at the mention of 'later,' the idea that you could stay, "thanks!" you whispered back. 

"Alright, ladies, why don't you introduce yourselves to y/n? Let's go around the table. Annalisa, why don't you start?"

Annalisa flipped her hair back and laughed. Her laugh was beautiful, melodical. "Alright! Hi, I'm Annalisa. I manage the Shakespeare theatre on Broadway, we're doing '_ Twelfth Night' _ right now. That's how Rami and I met, actually. He came to see ' _ Hamlet _' and started talking to me while waiting for the show to start. We ended up talking about theatre and how he did plays when he was younger. Then he asked me out to dinner, and I looked into those enchanting green eyes and I couldn't say no!" she said, ending with her twinkling laugh. 

Your attention turned to the woman sitting next to her, an apparition in a dark blue evening dress and silver earrings. "Hi, I'm Raquel! I'm in marketing. I bumped head first into Rami!" she said with a chuckle, "I was rushing to a meeting and I didn't see him and I crashed into him and spilled hot coffee all over his shirt! I apologized a million times, and then I admitted I was a big fan of his movies. He laughed, and he helped me carry my things to work. Then right before I went in he was like; wait! Let me get your number! And I was like: ok! And now we're here!"

The table erupted in laughter.

Your eyes moved to the one to her right, an adorable girl in a pink kimono. Her brown hair was tied with a tree branch sprouting cherry blossoms, "Hiya, I'm Katie! I met Rami while he was doing the BoRhap tour in Japan! I was his guide, and he was very flirty with me and I was smitten! I missed him a lot when he left. Then I saw an application for a guide with a background in Japanese art at the Met, and I applied and I actually got it! I asked Rami if I could stay with him and the other girls while I looked for an apartment, and he was very kind, he let me stay indefinitely!" 

Next to her sat a woman in a pink cocktail dress with a white fur coat over her shoulders. She had short, wavy black hair decorated with pearls, and hot pink lipstick. "Hi, I'm Brittany! I actually helped to develop the game that Rami voiced, 'Until Dawn'. We met during production. We had a good rapport, I don't know, we seemed to compliment each other… and then he asked me out and I was like: what?? Am I being punk'd? I genuinely thought it was a joke, and then I realized it was real and I was like: okay!" 

This caused the girls to dissolve in chuckles and giggles. 

Next to Brittany sat a goddess. Her ivory skin stood in beautiful contrast with her emerald green dress, and her wavy platinum blond hair framed her face like a gold aura. "Hi, I'm Whitney. I'm a filmmaker. I met Rami at one of those dime a dozen film festivals. He took great interest in my film and asked me a thousand questions! He ended up starring in the next one I did, 'Revenge'. We grew quite close during filming. After we wrapped, he swept me off my feet! I've been in love with him ever since."

Rami laughed softly at that. 

Next to Whitney sat a woman with an elegant air, her black dress twirling down in wisps of navy blue, small diamonds breaking through like stars on a clear sky. "Hi, I'm Carly! I'm a computer engineer. I met Rami while consulting on '_ Mr Robot _ '. I'd seen him in ' _ Night at the Museum _' and was a little star-struck. I always loved how sweet and awkward he was. We bonded over the fact that we both new Arabic, and I actually helped him with his fluency! He asked me out and we had a great time. Then he introduced me to the other girls," she leaned in, "don't worry, I was nervous, too. We all got along quite well, thankfully!"

Next to Carly sat a gorgeous girl in her twenties. She wore a copper coloured evening dress with an intricate golden bodice and laurels at the hem. Her smile was welcoming and bright. "Hi! I'm Kennah, I met Rami on an elevator. We were staying at the same hotel in Paris. Anyway, we were standing quietly at the elevator, and then it stopped! I was terrified, we started screaming for help, then he got the genius idea to use the phone and they said they'd get us out in a few hours. There was nothing else to do, so we talked to each other. We ended up really hitting it off! He told me he didn't have a date for the Cartier banquet and ended up asking me! I was over the moon. We've been together ever since."

Next to Kennah sat a girl who looked like a young rockstar. She had short black hair, dark makeup and small earrings with silver crosses. Her lips were a dark purple. She wore a black leather jacket and black leather pants. "Hi! I'm Elijah. I'm studying to be an embalmer. I met Rami on my way to school. So I was walking down the street, right? And I saw this guy running and Rami was running after him screaming 'stop! Thief!' So I tackled the guy, gave Rami his wallet back, and we talked while we waited for the cops to come. And yeah, that's how we met!"

Next to Elijah sat the girl that had said hi to you earlier. "How's it going? I'm Claire, I'm studying screenwriting at NYU, but I do stand-up on the side. I was doing my bit at Anything for laughs, and funny enough the bit is about how hot Rami is. I had this power point presentation with pictures of him, and I was pointing and going: LOOK AT HIM! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A MAN SO ETHEREAL? NO, YOU HAVEN'T! Do we even deserve such a man? Are we, puny mortals worthy of his grace? No, no we are not! And then I looked into the crowd and I was like: holy shit, he's standing right there. Anyway, we talked after the show, and I wouldn't leave him alone so he just _ had _to adopt me!"

Next to Claire sat a gorgeous woman, probably early thirties, wearing a lovely sequined lilac dress. Her hair was done upwards, decorated with bellflowers and pearls. "Hi! I'm Beth. I'm a teacher at NY Preschool, you know, the one near Battery Park? Anyway, I was walking home from work one day, it was pouring rain and I slipped on the sidewalk and almost fell on my face before Rami caught me in his arms! I stared deeply into his eyes, and it was very romantic! I told him I was a big fan of his films, and he walked me all the way home. He gave me his number and we would talk for hours on end! Then he asked me to dinner at this restaurant I'd always wanted to go to, and we had a great time! He introduced me to the other girls a few weeks later. We all got along so well, I just had to move in!"

Next to Beth sat Caroline. "You're the artist, right?" you said, remembering the beautiful frescos in the living room ceiling. Caroline laughed. She had a lovely blue gown and silver earrings. "Yeah, that's me! I met Rami at one of my art exhibits. He bought several pieces, I'm pretty sure just to ask me out! He hired me to paint a few more murals in the upstairs bedrooms. He'd always help me out and we would always get into paint fights!"

Rami chuckled, "yes, they weren't so fun to clean up!"

And lastly, to Rami's left sat a woman that looked like the personification of sunshine. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a golden waterfall, and her dress flowed down in yellow hues as if it had been spun from rays of sun. "Hi, I'm Sarah! I'm studying political science at the moment. I met Rami at an antique bookstore downtown, we reached for the same one! We talked for hours on end, and I fell head over heels for him… I could hardly believe it when he asked me out to dinner! We've gotten really close and I'm happy to call him my husband."

All the girls cooed and laughed.

"So, y/n, what's your story? How'd you meet Rami?"

"A couple of weeks ago, at the park. I was walking my dog, Flipper, I named him after the one in the show! Anyway, she's super hyper and I let go of the leash by accident so she was running off and I was running after her… thankfully Rami was there. Flipper jumped on top of him and he kept her occupied until I caught up. Anyways, I thanked him a million times, and then I admitted to him I was a fan… and we talked and laughed for hours. And now I'm here!" 

"Alright, now that the introductions are over, let me bring dinner," Rami said, getting up from his chair.

"Yes! Finally, I'm starving over here!" Claire said, banging her utensils on the table. 

"God, I hope there's salad, I don't eat meat," Carly said. 

"Yeah, me neither, I'm vegetarian," you replied. 

"We can be anti-meat besties!" Carly said, making you laugh. 

Suddenly the maid, Anita, rolled in a cart with a massive perfectly roasted turkey surrounded by delicate lettuce leaves. There was also cheese grits and corn pudding, roasted sweet potatoes, yams, green beans with bacon, cracked pepper dinner rolls and a massive bowl of spring asparagus salad. Cheers erupted from the table. 

"Y/n! Come here!" Rami said, gesturing to the center of the table, "the new girl always carves the turkey, it's a tradition around here."

You were nervous as you sat up and walked over. Everyone gave you sympathetic smiles, they knew the feeling. Rami offered you the knife and fork, and you willed your hand to stop shaking as you cut in. Everyone cheered as you came up with a perfect slice. Plates were passed around. Some refused as they preferred the salad.

After everyone that wanted a slice got one, you sat back down on your seat and asked for the salad. The dinner went on beautifully, laughs and stories shared over red wine. Rami kept playing with your foot under the table. All your anxiety dissipated and you felt at ease. 

After dinner, Anita came back with coffee and chocolates. The girls didn't slow down. They kept talking animatedly amongst themselves, always letting you in on the conversation. Rami chimed in once in a while with a humm of agreement or a comment. You felt accomplished, like you'd passed the test and you were now one of them. 

The girls insisted that you slept over, but you decline since you had a super important meeting across town the next morning. Rami agreed to walk you home. 

"So, did you have fun?" he asked as you got to your apartment.

"Yeah, I really did! They were all super nice!"

"They seemed to really like you," Rami said, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

He then got close, really close. You could feel his breath on your chin. He put his hands on your waist and you closed your eyes and he closed the gap between you once more. You kissed for what felt like hours. 

Then you said goodnight and went upstairs feeling elated, happier than you'd ever been before. 


End file.
